Field
Embodiments relate to electrochemical devices and methods of manufacturing electrochemical devices. More particularly, embodiments relate to thin film electrochemical devices, including batteries, which incorporate one or more subdivided electrode layers.
Background Information
Solid-state batteries, such as thin-film batteries (TFBs), are known to provide better form factors, cycle life, power capability, and safety, as compared to conventional battery technologies. However, solid-state battery structures and manufacturing methods require further optimization to reduce fabrication costs and improve performance.
Referring to FIG. 1, an electrochemical cell 100, which may be incorporated in a solid-state battery, includes a first electrode, e.g., an anode layer 102, separated from a second electrode, e.g., a cathode layer 104, by an electrolyte layer 106. During manufacturing of the solid-state battery, a defect 108 may occur in the electrolyte layer 106 that causes internal short-circuiting between the electrodes. More particularly, the defect 108, which may be a crack or pinhole extending between the anode layer 102 and the cathode layer 104, can cause an internal, electronic leak through the electrolyte layer 106 during fabrication or operation of the battery. For example, an anode leak 110 may propagate through the defect 108 into the cathode layer 104, causing a chemical reaction 112 that chemically reduces or over discharges some or all of the cathode layer 104 and eventually affects the entire cathode layer 104 to degrade battery performance and/or disable the battery.